tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors 3
Chris McLean takes 12 brand new teens to Camp Wawanakwa to compete against 12 faves in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 12, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final two will be jury members. Who will win and join Scott and Indie after their Season One and Season Two victories?? Contestants Faves #Avi - The Perfect Guy - AverageHero #Courtney - The Strategist - FameFlame #Elizabeth - The Animal Lover - JustLittleOlMe #Evalyn - The Smart and Stylish Girl - Natedog14 #Gale - The Ruthless Antagonist - Owenandheatherfan #Hanna - The Fun Girl - TotalDramaFan90 #Jason - The Gift From God - Reddude #Liam - The Hockey Star - Flamethrower12 #Scott - The Musician - Bridgette_dj10 #Stacy Ann - The Kind Model - Nduke #Vice - The Help - Mrodd #Zorbel - The Escaped Convict - Mister.. E. Fans #Alisa - The Refrigarator - Bakura13 #Christian - The Risk Taker - BlazeHead 51 #Connie - The Determined Girl - Zoomer72 #George - The Religious Freak - Jaxswim] #Gwenllian - The Welsh Girl - BR222 #Jake - The Aspiring Actor - Zannabanna #Kaitlin - The Gold Digger - EnTrey #Kai - The Sarcastic Jock - Omgdeadpeople #Maybelline - The Fierce Red-Head - Puffles Rule #Nathan - The Strategist - XrosHearts #Stephanie - The Power Player - Sunslicer2 #Tori - The Surfer - TDALindsayfan1 Contestant History Elimination Table Episode 1: The All-Canadian Faves & Rejects Faves (1) Stacy Ann: It's so great to be back! Hanna: Hi everybody!!! :) Evalyn: Hey Guys! Hanna, do you Remember my sister,Susan, from last Season? I can't believe she made it farther than me! Hanna: Yep I know her! To bad I didn't get to hang out with her much. Courtney: I'M BACK!!! :D Hanna: OMG! Your Courtney!!! Hi! Elizabeth: Hi everyone!! Great to see you all again! :) Hanna: :O I'ts you! Elizabeth! Fans (1) Tori: It's great to meet y'all! Kai: Hello Everyone... Kaitlin: Sup y'all? I hope I get to meet Avi... He's so hot. Nathan: Hi! Nice to meet you! Kai: hello people it's great too meet you *Rolls eyes* anyways..If nobody knows my name ...My name is Kai Maybelline: Hi, I'm Maybelline. Nathan: Hi! I'm Nathan. Kai: Well hello Maybelline and Nathan. Nathan: So... Kai: What? Maybelline: So do you guys have a gameplan? Alisa: Hello, it is very nice to meet you all! Mess Hall Confessional Maybelline: I am spicy like a firecracker and will sting you like a bee if you mess with me! I'm not the type of person that will let you push me around and will not settle for anything less than first place, so them hookers better watch out for the 'Italian Stallion'! I'm not gonna let anyone tell me what to do or how to vote, they will be following my orders! I'm playing this game to win. Nathan: Wow this is the competition *Does an evil yet childish laugh* they'll all be squashed under my foot. Kai: Yeah I not like going too be too Nosy because I don't want too go too early in the game.. Maybelline: If I'm right we have 5 guys and 7 girls, us girls can dominate if we vote together. Kaitlin: So, if there's one person I wanna go out with here, it's Avi. He's so hot, and I bet he's pretty rich, too... Alisa: Wait, why does my stereotype calling me a refrigerator? *Holds her head and closes eyes,* Oh my user is so dead! Kai: Refrigerator what does that mean is Alisa a refrigerator? *faceplams* I don't get her Sterotype (Her stereotype means that she- *The message that Bakura13 is trying to say has been blocked due to ancient egyptian spoiler attacks*) Challenge WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW AT 9 PM EST!!